


holy night

by EndingsNotTheStory



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas concert, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, takes place during 2017, they go to a christmas concert, trying to write a character that never speaks :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndingsNotTheStory/pseuds/EndingsNotTheStory
Summary: Mama: Will you come to the Christmas concert this year? It is Christmas Eve.aka Isak is once again invited to the Christmas concert, this time he goes.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	holy night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This is set in 2017, so a year after the events of season 3.

Mama: Will you come to the Christmas concert this year? It is Christmas Eve.

Isak looked at the message. Shit. He quickly turned off his phone, allowing the screen to fade to black. Before opening it again and looking at the date: December 16th, 2017. That was next week Friday. Isak couldn’t help but wonder why it was so late this year. Last year it was early December. Now Christmas Eve?

He was debating on saying no. He and Even were just planning to hang out before having a double Christmas with the Kollectivet in the morning and Even’s parents in the evening. Christmas Eve was allotted time just for them. Isak and Even in their apartment with each other. Possibly watching a Christmas movie, and Isak had already been bagging on the sex they’d have.

But also, he wasn’t sure if he could say no. He did dip out of the Christmas concert last year after only a good minute of being there, in favor of seeing Even. Although seeing him was an understatement. More like going to see the love of his life and stop him from his own self-pitying. That he wanted this relationship with Even, the highs and lows they would conquer together.

This year though. He actually had Even. Even in their shared apartment together. There was no “what if” bouncing around the air. This year he could actually show off Even to the world during the holidays. That this incredible boy is his.

Isak smiled before typing out a message. He took a deep breath, not wanting to linger on this longer than he had to. 

Isak: I would love to come. Can I bring Even?

Mama: Sure. 18:00?

Isak: That works.

Isak furrowed his brows. He didn’t know what else to say, opting to just sit there and stare, debating if there was anything else to say. Before he knew it, he heard a cough from the other side of the room. He looked up only to see Even looking at him with a smile, holding the strainer in hand with the pasta he was making.

“You good baby?”

Isak smiled. “Yeah actually.”

Even nodded, “well food is ready so feel free to come over and grab some.”

Isak stood up as the pair grabbed themselves pasta with some of the meat sauce Even had made. They sat down across from each other at their table, feet immediately tangled loosely under the table. 

Even immediately delved into some small talk about how his day was going. Isak couldn’t hear much though, wondering how the hell he would even bring up the concert. Shit. he probably should have waited until after Even said he was able to come. Isak attempted to seem interested in whatever Even was saying, which he usually is. Even is an amazing talker and Isak always becomes wrapped into whatever Even has to say. But he could just not focus at the moment.

“The editing is going along well, Hei Briskeby is kicking off. I actually like doing it, and--”

“My parents invited us to the Christmas concert going on at the church next Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

Isak blurted it all out before he even knew what was going on, before suddenly realizing that he completely just cut Even off “sorry.”

Even shook his head, “baby it’s okay. And I would love to go with you.”

Isak nodded shyly, not knowing where to go from there. Even must have noticed Isak’s silence and not continuing the conversation, so he immediately picked up from where he was.

“I actually am not a big fan of being in front of the camera, despite how often the boys try getting me in the videos.”

The pair continued eating, Even clearly doing his best to distract the conversation away from the prospect of a concert. Where Even would actually meet his parents. Isak had been avoiding the conversation and he knew that. Knew that before Morocco Even wished to meet them. Isak kept telling him “I am not ready.”

But, this was his chance. A concert meant they would not have to talk for an extremely long period of time, and they could just focus on the music.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 24th came much faster than Isak was expecting. The whole week seemed to fly by. From finding presents to last minute decorating, everything seemed to move quickly. Now here they were. With Isak stood in front of the mirror, holding up two jackets, debating on which one to pick.

“Isak, I am the one meeting your parents and even I have decided on what to wear.”

Isak turned only to look at Even in his signature jean jacket with a white sweater underneath. Basically what he would wear for any occasion. The pride pin pinned neatly to the pocket. 

“I know,” Isak trailed off. Still opting to look in the mirror, going back and forth. Not even noticing when Even walked up behind him, taking his arm lightly and raising it, the one with the dark green jacket in hand, “this one.”

Isak nodded, before throwing it on He grabbed his own red beanie and put it on his head, before throwing his red scarf around his neck. Even grabbed himself a dark blue beanie and grey scarf as well.

Turning his eyes to the side, he noticed how he still had his own pride flag pinned on the jacket he was wearing. The simple rainbow design reflecting slightly in the light of their apartment. Isak stood there, frowning slightly. He wasn’t sure how well his parents would react to on top of meeting his boyfriend, also having their son wearing a gay pride pin. But also? He wasn’t scared anymore. Hell he was proud of having Even in his life.

“You don’t have to keep it on if you don’t want to,” Even remarked, seemingly reading Isak’s thoughts. 

Blushing, Isak turned to look Even in the eyes “no. I want to keep it on.”

Smiling, Even grabbed Isak’s hand, “shall we go then?”

Isak gave a shy nod to Even, allowing Even to lead him.

The ride to the church. Was not that long. The church outside cascaded up into the air, snow scattering every surface. The snow dusted the ground, but not enough as to become a hassle to get through.

“A white Christmas,” Even remarked, smiling at Isak who returned it. 

Isak never really came to church, avoiding this part of town often if he was being honest. Isak remembers going here with his family, ever since he was around six or so. The early years had this church filled with memories of Isak following Lea around, as his parents put her in charge of him. Now though, Isak hadn’t seen Lea in 3 years. After the disastrous phone call the first day of his second year, he hadn’t answered any of her calls.

Isak had then decided to check the time. 17:57.

He knew he had no choice, it was starting in 3 minutes now. So upon giving Even’s hand a tight squeeze, who immediately returned the favor, the pair made their way inside.

Inside was filled with decorations of Christmas. A large tree was positioned in the back, with garlands draped across the edges of the benches. Isak looked around, only to see his mother standing and talking to what looked to be two people sitting down next to her. He noticed the back of his father with his blonde hair, the same color as his own. But then the second person, and although much shorter in a bob cut, he recognised her anywhere: Lea Valtersen.

Isak was about to high tail it out of there. He was not ready to see his entire immediate family. But Even just gripped his hand tighter, giving him a look of encouragement. Isak’s chest filled with warmth but he still was not ready to face them. He gave Even an apologetic look but before he could leave, he heard his name shouted.

“Isak!”

Isak turned his head only to see his mother making her way over to them, Isak sighed only to walk towards her. He didn’t want to have to explain himself if he so happened to leave. 

They met in the middle, Marianne giving Isak a smile.

“Hey Isak,” she smiled before darting her eyes to Even and letting out a large smile “and you must be Even.”

Isak stood there, unable to move and his vocal chords seemed to not be working.

Thankfully, Even did the talking for him. “Hello, I am Even. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Valtersen.”

“Oh please, call me Marianne, now come on boys, we are seated over here,” she stated before turning around, expecting them to follow.

“It is nice to see you Mama,” Isak spurted out, his mother turned around and gave him a soft smile “nice to see you too, dear.”

Isak let a smile break out onto his face. Alright. He could do this, his mother had asked him about Even sometimes, but Isak rarely ever replied. Isak spent so long being unsure whether or not his mother accepted his homosexuality and relationship with Even.

The pair walked over to them, only for Terje Valtersen and Lea to look up at them.

“You must be Even,” Terje grumbled out. Even nodded and flashed him a smile. God. Even’s smile seemed to brighten up the room to Isak. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lea sport a shy smile in their direction. The Even charm did not seem too effective on his father though, who kept a stoic face.

“Yes I am Mr. Valtersen.”

Terje made no move to ask Even to call him by his first name. Just shooting a look to isak.

“Wonderful that you brought your partner along, but what is that on your jacket.”

Isak was suddenly made aware of the pin on his jacket, “Even got it for me,” he trailed off.

His father looked like he wanted to say something about it, but Marianne coughed lightly and that seemed to shut him up.

“Isak I think the pin looks wonderful. But honestly, you must get a better sense of style,” Marianne jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. Isak just nodded.

“Well, feel free to sit on the inside boys,” Terje said as he stood up. Lea, who had been quiet the entire time thus far, stood up silently.

Even and Isak then slid into the booth. Isak kind of wished he could slide in first, but Even got there before he did, and Isak did not want to make any sort of scene. 

Lea then slid in next to him, then Marianne and finally Terje on the end.

The lights in the church then darkened, signaling that it was about the start. Isak quickly found Even’s hand and held onto it gently. Even shot Isak a smile.

Someone was giving a speech but Isak wasn’t paying any attention. He did not really care. He just wanted this to be over quickly. He did not want to be near his father anymore than he had to. Spacing out, he allowed his mind to be consumed with the sensation of Even’s hand in his own. And although the touch was light, it was easily able to capture Isak’s entire soul within it.

Isak was pulled out of this state when he felt Even’s hand leaving his own. His ears erupted with sounds of clapping. Isak focused his vision to see someone walking on stage. Then clapped lightly himself, before the clapping died down and Isak quickly dived his hand into Even’s once more.

The sound of ‘O Helga Natt’ played as Isak was filled with memories of last year. He unconsciously gripped Even’s hand tighter. This was the song that was playing just last year, when everything almost went to hell.

_o helga natt, o helga stund för världen  
då gudamänskan till jorden steg ned  
för att försona världens brott och synder_

“Isak,” a small voice from next to him said, and Isak’s head whipped around, only to see Lea staring at him with her bright green eyes.

God. She looked just like she had when she left him right before his second year. Her hair was in a beanie with a large pom pom on top. Isak recognized it, it was the one he had given to her on her birthday. The pink color faded more, but it still showed signs of being well loved.

“I am sorry,” she whispered.

Isak looked confused. He was not entirely ready for a full blown apology to be said. Nothing needed to be said. But also, he felt tears slightly gather in his eyes. God. This was all he wanted. An apology and explanation for her leaving. She had left him and only when he called her did he find out she had left the country.

Before he could say anything, she continued. “I was scared. I didn’t want Mama to act the way she was. I was furious at Dad. And I didn’t know how to tell you. I am sorry I didn’t say goodbye. I was stupid. I wanted a life to myself away from everything that was going on. I am so sorry for not coming back when my baby brother needed me most. University seemed like a chance to start over. I didn’t know how bad it had gotten. So Isak, I understand if you don’t want to see me after this. But I am sorry.”

She let out a deep breath, tears were gathering in both of their eyes now. Isak used his free hand to give hers a squeeze.

“I forgive you.”

He wasn’t sure if he meant it. But it was the only words that were able to come out of his mouth. Nothing else was even coming close to leaving, so he assumed it had to do. He let go of Lea’s hand, only for her to bring her hand up to her eyes to wipe the trail of tears away.

“Nice boyfriend though. I am so proud of you for coming out. Even seems amazing.”

Isak broke into a smile then, wiping his own tears away from his face as well. 

“He is.”

With that, the pair looked away from each other, giving each other a final smile before turning to look at the man singing in front of them.

_för oss han dödens smärta led  
och hoppets stråle går igenom världen  
och ljuset skimrar över land och hav _

Isak felt a buzz in his pocket. His phone. He looked down, debating on whether or not to look at it. He opened his phone to check it.

Mama: Thank you so much for coming. I hope Even treats you well. I am so happy to be able to meet him right now. 

Mama: Sorry about your father. He will come around. And the pin looks good on you. Keep it.

Isak smiled at his phone, he debated on sending her a message back. But she was right there in the seat next to Lea’s. He would just tell her thank you later. 

Shutting off his phone, he shifted his weight onto Even’s side.

“Thank you for coming,” he whispered to Even.

Even glanced at him, smiling “thank you for letting me meet your parents.”

Isak frowned “sorry about my father.”

Even let out a silent chuckle, “well, not the worst possible first meeting. But out of him and your mother came one of the sweetest boys I have ever met.”

Isak felt a blush creeping onto his face, and he didn’t hide it.

“I love you.”

I love you too.”

Isak felt warmth travel through him, as he allowed the singer to continue on, and allowing the world to just fade away to just them, accompanied with music swelling around them.

_folk, fall nu neder_  
och hälsa glatt din frihet  
o helga natt 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This idea had been bouncing around in my head for the past few weeks and finally got to write it down :). One again happy holidays everyone!


End file.
